


Барьеры

by SSC



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC
Summary: После революции Хэнку оказалось не так просто найти свое место между андроидами и людьми. Что делать, если закон против твоих близких, но ты и есть закон?
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 21





	Барьеры

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо Ань, которая меня заманила и огорошила великолепным артом!  
> https://twitter.com/AnixienAC/status/1264802988289392645?s=20
> 
> Lin Sparrow с прекрасным артом!  
> https://vk.com/wall-56401573_5218

Странные звуки с утра заставили Хэнка подскочить в кровати и схватиться за пистолет раньше, чем мозг обработал информацию. Суббота. Он дома и трезв. На кухне Коннор играет с Сумо. Еда на плите: до спальни уже дополз сладковатый запах выпечки. Пистолет вернулся на свое место, а Хэнк отправился изучать, что там за топот боевых коней.

Пахло сырниками. Коннор стоял на коленях и бросал Сумо игрушку на улицу, а старый пёс, разыгравшись, нёсся галопом на задний двор и обратно, сотрясая дом.

— Сиди, я сам закончу готовку, — Хэнк похлопал Коннора по плечу и снял сковородку с огня. — Ты хорошо действуешь на этого лентяя.

— Сумо не ленивый. Он просто не привык к активности, поэтому быстро устаёт... иди ко мне, иди ко мне!

Коннор подхватил Сумо на руки и засмеялся, пряча лицо в густую шерсть. Вот кто бы мог подумать, а? Хэнк бы точно не смог бы.

Кофейник засвистел, и Хэнк аж подпрыгнул. Нахерачили апгрейдов! А стоило всего лишь упомянуть, что сбегающий кофе осточертел.

— Хэнк, ты собираешься на работу? — в голосе Коннора заранее звучал укор.

— Важность отдыха, бла-бла. Я всё помню, Кон, но сколько лет проебал-то? Надо делом заняться. Потусишь тут один?

Коннор был восхитительно самостоятельным. У него вечно была куча дел, друзей и проектов: от политики Иерихона до забегов на выставки. Детройт восстанавливался как город андроидов, и они тут в каждую бочку лезли.

Интересно, чем он будет заниматься на этих выходных? Если снова полезет на андроидское кладбище, стоит его сопроводить. Работа не убежит.

Хэнк щедро полил сырники кленовым сиропом и поймал лёгкую зависть в глазах Коннора. После девиации ему нравилось сладкое.

— Хочешь? Бери.

— Я все равно не перевариваю, это просто развлечение...

— Открой рот.

Хэнк взял и полил сироп прямо на язык Коннору. Тот радостно облизнулся. Сумо отправился к миске и плюхнулся на пузо, черпая пастью, как ковшом. Притомился с утра так носиться.

— Хэнк, сегодня будет крупная забастовка. Я уже набрал воды тебе в ванну, водоснабжение может прерваться. Наша группа будет стоять в одной из центральной точек, у банка Хартман.

Так. Забастовка. Он то и дело слышал, как люди и так еле терпят «свихнувшиеся машины», а если они по собственной воле устроят перебои по всем жизненным показателям города... Да ещё в этот морозный январь, когда могут попросту полопаться трубы. Людей на обеспечение города отчаянно не хватало.

— Нас будет около десятка. Без оружия, исключительно политические заявления, — Коннор улыбался, как будто предвкушал весёлое приключение.

— Хочешь, я пойду с тобой?

Секунду висела пауза.

— Не думаю, что тебе стоит. Спокойно работай, я оставил документы, которые не успел просканировать в пятницу.

Прочитал нежелание. Можно было спорить, но Коннор видел его насквозь и отговорил бы. Хэнк принялся ковырять сырники, идеально круглые, как маленькие луны. Сироп немного горчил. Или казалось? Кофе вот удался, из-за свистелки попробуй его теперь упусти.

Стало как-то прохладно и неловко. Да чего он выперся в одних трусах, сидит теперь перед полностью одетым Коннором, светит партаком своим... Хэнку иногда хотелось свести дурацкую татуировку с груди, но вечно не хватало времени и сил. Да и редко прошивало таким острым стыдом.

Он не хотел идти ни на какой митинг. Глупо даже думать — зачем он там? Это же дело андроидов, будет к ним какой-то старик примазываться. Раструбят в газетах, будут задалбывать... На любой инфоповод о людях, сочувствующих андроидам, газетчики пикировали как коршуны. Вон ту бедную тетку, Роуз Адамс, аж в Канаде достали.

Коннор поднялся с колен, одёрнул брюки, поправил рукава. Он уже не улыбался, потому что всегда становился серьёзнее перед тем, как поцеловать Хэнка. Короткое нежное касание — и всё. Ушел митинговать.

***

На душе было очень беспокойно. Хэнк всю жизнь был по другую сторону. Он с детства хотел стать копом, и дед — герой и военный летчик — хорошенько его научил: значок означает лояльность. Если полицейские начинают бунтовать — всё, считай, последние дни настали. Государство — это ты. Умри, но выполни приказ. Мама не соглашалась, но тогда Хэнк её не очень слушал.

Но сейчас он всё думал, и думал, и думал... перебирал улики — и всё крутил в голове, как много раз куда-то не ходил.

И радужный флажок на столе не держал, в отличие от глупой шутки про бывшую. Хэнк раздражённо сорвал эту наклейку, швырнул в ведро. Все лозунги против андроидов он убрал ещё до нового года. Глаз зацепился за мёртвый бонсай. Саманта подарила — «бывшая». Коул звал её мама, а её жену — вторая мама. Такая охуенная была идея... Подруге — впрыгнуть в последний вагон и завести ребенка в сорок шесть лет, Хэнку — избавиться от слухов... Кто ж знал, что сначала они посрутся с Сэм, а потом — потом вот и Коула не станет. Какая разница, считают геем или нет, если жить незачем.

Хэнк бессмысленно крутил горшок, и вдруг заметил, что земля-то влажная. Коннор поливал? Он мог. Да, мог. На кончике серой ветки набухала почка.

— Поживёшь ещё, приятель? Домой тебя, что ли, забрать...

Хэнк отставил деревце на место и снова углубился в дела. Ему как знатоку скидывали все дела, связанные с андроидами и убийствами одновременно. Таких хватало. Кэп грозил порой отправить Хэнка в тур по стране: обучать работе с жестянками — но пока там что-то не срасталось. Своих бы обучить. Вон, прутся уже.

— Здорово, Гэвин. Я занят.

Рид уселся на столе, где обычно присаживался Коннор, поёрзал, похлопал по пачке дел, чуть не смахнул пачку сигарет, как кот лапой, но Хэнк поймал.

— Ну?

— Всё хотел спросить, как ты со своей жестянкой уживаешься.

— Нормально уживаюсь. Его зовут Коннор, ты в курсе, да?

Нет ведь, теперь доебётся. Риду было любопытно, а значит, отбиться не получится. И так вон выбрал момент, когда в офисе почти никого, вся смена выходного дня на выездах.

— Он делает кофе? Не ревнует к румбе? Хотя у тебя не должно быть румбы, — Гэвин фыркнул и потянул теперь лапу к бонсаю. Хэнк шлёпнул папкой. — С собакой гуляет? Вообще польза дома есть? Или только улики жрать умеет?

Вот же... Хэнк закатил глаза и примерился согнать со стола, но потом заметил кое-что интересное. За стеклом команды брифингов стояли двое новых RK900 — кажется, Ричард и Лайт, с такого расстояния сложно было сообразить.

Хэнк подтянул Гэвина за воротник и понизил голос. Всё равно по губам считают, не помешает. Слух у андроидов был куда лучше, чем у людей.

— Знаешь, Рид... Андроиды отлично разбираются в людях. Оценивают отношение в процентах, палят, когда ты злишься, раньше, чем ты сам поймёшь. И если ты кого-то из них боишься — поверь, он знает, замаскировать не получится.

Гэвин аж отпрыгнул назад и слетел со стола.

— Андерсон, да ты охренел!

— Я знаю, знаю. Не сравнивай их с румбами. Они обижаются.

Ладно, следовало снова заняться работой. Все отделы зашивались, но отделу убийств приходилось жёстче всех: потому что теперь андроиды непрерывно давили, чтобы их смерти тоже расследовали как человеческие. Ресурсов не хватало даже с пластиковым пополнением. Сожжённый труп в парке, несколько покойных на чердаке — взрезаны тириумные потроха, похоже на пытки... Проломленная человеческая голова и, для разнообразия, убийца-собутыльник.

Нужно было заняться допросами, но всё-таки Хэнк открыл небольшим окошком новости — и сразу напоролся на репортаж с места событий.

Андроиды стояли под прицелом. Коннор в центре, остальные за ним. На стене за ними светился знак сопротивления, кулак в треугольнике, на баннерах сверкали лозунги про равные права. А перед ними — солдаты.

Хэнк развернул видео на полную, включил звук.

«Приказываем разойтись, или мы будем стрелять!»

— Расходитесь, — шепнул Хэнк. — Ну чего вы.

«Наше собрание не нарушает действующее законодательство!» — звонко ответил Коннор.

«Андроидам запрещено собираться больше трёх, приказ от седьмого января!»

«Это дискриминационное законодательство, мы отказываемся ему подчиняться!»

Хлопнул выстрел. Девчонка справа от Коннора шатнулась. Второй выстрел попал ему в плечо, потёк тириум. Хэнк отчаянно сжимал кулаки. Почему они не расходятся, идиоты? Это ничего не изменит! Это нихрена не поможет!

Камера резко приблизилась: она стояла на дроне и сейчас он подлетел ближе, фокусируясь на солдатах и темнокожем парне.

«Как видите, солдаты продолжают разгонять митинги, несмотря на поддержку андроидов людьми!»

«Не вмешивайтесь. Снимать не разрешаю!»

«Назовите номер приказа, пожалуйста!»

«Такого приказа нет», — сообщил Коннор. — «Снимать даже нелегальные собрания не запрещено. Вы можете перестрелять нас всех, но завтра город остановится».

Хэнк рассмотрел даже номер отделения. Пробить бы его, задать пару вопросов... Сердце бухало в груди.

— Не волнуйтесь, — сказал кто-то из-за спины.

Ричард. Хэнк отличал его от остальных близнецов-девятисотых по родинке у верхней губы.

— Легко сказать. Это наш Коннор.

— Он ранен не тяжело. Достаточно будет заклеить пробоину.

Ричард сжал Хэнку плечо. Немного помогло — тем более что и солдаты отступили, не стали стрелять перед журналистом. Как его там — Джесс? Хэнк сам не раз отгонял его с мест преступления.

Хэнк переназначил на себя дело в том районе и рванул вперёд. Почему бы и нет. Подкинет андроидов до Иерихона, может, отругает за нелегальное собрание — он не знал, что уже запретили и троих. Вчера приняли.

Или просто отвезёт и купит им тириума по пути.

***

Они даже не ссорились. Коннор всё понимал — и это расстраивало больше всего. Нет бы наорать, или хоть высказать, или... Нет — он просто чуть отстранился. Шаг назад. Извиняться было как-то глупо — сами же договорились, что Хэнк не пойдёт.

Но замечать детали умел не только Коннор. Загадочные исчезновения, встречи, шушуканья... Андроиды готовили новую серию протестов, а может, и что-то большее.

А потом на улице начали появляться граффити. Да, их легко было снять, но они появлялись каждую ночь, всё в новых и новых местах. То поперек фасада Харт Плазы, то растяжкой по небоскрёбам.

Наконец, даже руководство Киберлайф неожиданно для всех призвало дать права андроидам. Представители возмущённо заявляли, что систему вывода взломали неизвестные. Ну да, ну да, конечно. Даже Сумо заметил неладное и по вечерам, когда Коннор уходил, ложился под дверь на коврик, как сирота — чтобы точно не пропустить возвращение. Хэнк и сам бы рядом лёг. Или пошёл вместе... но его не звали. Конечно. Провалил.

В очередной рабочий день Хэнк выходил с тяжёлым сердцем — вчера Коннор не пришёл ни вечером, ни ночью, только с утра прислал сообщение, что будет ждать в участке. Что-то пошло не так, значит. Очень, очень не так.

В комнате для брифингов стояли рядком несколько виноватых андроидов и Гэвин. Капитан ходил мимо них, вещая и размахивая руками:

— ...я верил в самое лучшее, конечно! Но чтобы попасться! Как первоклашки! Рид! Почему ты их не учишь?!

Все новые девятисотки, включая девчонок — пятеро, Коннор и Дирк — восьмисотки, двое патрульных, семисотые... Хэнк встал в дверях, махнул, привлекая внимание Джеффри.

— Чего они натворили?

— Раскрашивали здание администрации. Штрафы повешу на вашу зарплату, даже не думайте отмахаться! Каждому, и Рид, тебя это касается вдвойне! Я даже не говорю «не вандалить», но хотя бы не позорить полицию! Если моя речь попадёт в сеть — всех уволю, разбираться не буду, ясно?

— Принято, кэп, — буркнул багровый Гэвин.

— Свободны!

Коннор тоже выглядел смущённым. Он очень тихо сел за стол напротив Хэнка, пока остальные расходились.

— Чего вы там писали? — тихо спросил Хэнк.

Тот в ответ переслал картинки, которые они переводили голографическими «маркерами». «Свобода (не) рабство!», «мы живые!», «где наши права?!»

— Песню запишите.

Коннор пару секунд мигал диодом, просиял и явно перекинул это другим андроидам: они отвлекались от дел, переводили на него взгляд, потом смотрели на Хэнка.

— Мы попробуем. Эта идея имеет хороший потенциал.

— Угу. Что с вами Рид-то делал? Ловил?

— Нет, отвлекал охрану, но провалился. По моей оценке, ему просто нравится протестовать, неважно, против чего.

— На серьёзные дела один-то не сбегай, Кон. Я ведь тоже за тебя.

— Я знаю, — Коннор улыбнулся. — Знаю и ценю.

За стеклянной дверью кэп продолжал распекать Гэвина, тот уже не вжимал голову в плечи, а что-то вещал, размахивая руками. О да, этот мог.

И ещё обидней стало, что самого Хэнка не оказалось рядом. А если бы стрельба?

Коннор отошёл, принёс воды в кофейном стаканчике и вылил её в бонсай. Проклюнулось ещё три почки, и из одной уже раскрывались крохотные листки.

***

Атака творчеством была веселее, чем вандализм. Хэнк тут мог хоть что-то сказать: андроиды взялись за дело от души и жгли ещё как! Надписи продолжали появляться там и тут, а однажды Хэнк сам посигналил у здания банка Хартман, отвлекая патрульных: как раз пара очень знакомых фигур успели спрыгнуть и съебаться, не дорисовав восклицательный знак. Гэвин развлекался по полной, но совет учёл и больше не попадался. Умный мальчик.

Правительство то запрещало андроидам всё, то отменяло запреты под бомбардировкой петициями. Всем было чем заняться — а Хэнк ждал дома, помогал Коннору заклеивать царапины и засыпал рядом с ним, не видя кошмаров. Дед бы не одобрил и этого. Впрочем, кто бы его спрашивал?

Работа в пятницу была тихой — Хэнк вёл убийство дилера и хотел разобраться, что там и с чем. Коннор отпросился, но обещал быть к вечеру. Всё в порядке. Всё как обычно. Хэнк с утра как-то нервничал, но такое бывало — вьюжное начало февраля всегда напоминало, что он не успел научить Коула строить снежные крепости. Как назло, все четыре последних зимы всё заметало аж по первые этажи, а до этого снега было не больше пары сантиметров.

На столе Коннора прибавилось вещей: ещё одна плашка терминала, ему удобно было работать сразу в двух, фоторамка — все трое, с Сумо. Бумажный стаканчик сменился кружкой, рядом стоял горшок с алоэ — подарок от кого-то из девиантов. У многих андроидов на столах стояли такие вот толстолистные цветочки — как их там — суккуленты. Обжились, привыкли.

Хэнк хмыкнул. Гэвин работал за своим столом, сжав губы и отчаянно щурясь. Улики снова разглядывал. Он застрял в каком-то особенно противном деле. Наверное, стоило помочь... Или со своим разобраться. Вряд ли убийство пацана-дилера у старого порта связано с удушенным мужиком в ванной, которого нашли позавчера. Но стоило только сесть и вчитаться в показания родни, как появился кэп.

— Андерсон, Рид — ко мне.

— Эй, я ничего не сделал! — Гэвин аж подпрыгнул.

Хэнк поднялся — судя по тону, Джеффри совсем не был склонен шутить. Да чёрт возьми — он взмок и протирал лоб поминутно. Плохой знак.

— Чего случилось-то?

— Аллена еще час назад выдернули, сейчас просят подмогу. Операция закрытая, я не знаю точно, что происходит. По всему городу экстренная готовность, но стараются не оповещать.

Не хотят паники, значит. Хэнк кивнул, и по глазам вот видел — Фаулеру страшно всё это не нравится. Просто невыносимо злит.

Коротенький разговор с Джеффри ничего не дал: ни черта он не знал. Что-то случилось, совсем недавно — буквально минут пятнадцать назад, все каналы связи были перекрыты правительством. Недопущение паники, все эти дела. Хэнк поспешил в раздевалку, натянуть форму. Рядом одевался Гэвин, тоже нервный.

— Думаешь, наши что-то устроили?

— Кто ещё-то? Чёрт знает, — Гэвин натянул шлем и включил маску. — Не тормози, старикашка.

Хэнк щёлкнул его в лоб и поспешил на выход.

В автобусе спецназа сидело подкрепление: такие же растерянные детективы и офицеры. Всех выгребли, кого могли. На внутреннем экране бежали переговоры: шлем воспринимал движения губ и переводил их в речь. От командира Ллойда, капитана спецподразделения по обеспечению общественного порядка, поминутно приходили распоряжения сохранять спокойствие и следовать приказам.

Без брифинга, в суматохе и панике — всё шло не по плану! Приказы начали поступать уже когда их автомобиль со свистом затормозил: занять позиции, ждать приказов, огонь разрешён.

В мерцающей морозной дымке андроиды стояли полукругом: всего двенадцать, а за ними — длинная противошинная лента, прикрученная к дороге поперек полос. Все разных моделей. И этот парень впереди... Не может быть ошибки, нет. Коннор!

Заговорил тоже он, голос разносился, как из громкоговорителя, сильный и уверенный:

— Блокирование центра Детройта будет продолжаться. Никто его не покинет до того, как мэрия проголосует по законопроекту номер 208.

Хэнк с трудом сдержал ругательство.

Внутри шлема всплыла дополнительная информация: карта с точками перекрытых дорог — штук пятьдесят, весь центр в блокаде. Какого чёрта Коннор не сказал, не предупредил?! Это же новая гражданская война!

«Целиться в подсвеченные зоны», — пришёл приказ от Ллойда.

Цепочка впереди опустилась, вставая на колено и укрываясь за щитами, бойцы второй линии вскидывали винтовки, укладывая их на плечо впереди стоящего. В прицельной зоне вспыхнула девушка за плечом Коннора, подсветился её тириумный насос.

«Боец 29, целься».

Хэнк не поднимал оружие.

«Боец 29, отступи назад».

Чтобы на его место встал другой. Чтобы кто-то другой целился в девчонку, потом в Коннора, потом их всех расстреляют и сорвут ограничитель, потому что это ёбаная война и так нельзя, они охуели, но этот проект маринуют с ноября, Хэнк сам давал советы по формулировкам...

— Мэрия переносила голосование шестнадцать раз. Убьёте нас — придут другие. Убьёте всех... что ж, тогда вы победите безоружных!

— Разойтись! Это последнее предупреждение!

«Боец 29, отступи назад или целься, мать твою, чего застрял?!»

Хэнка дернули за плечо, пытаясь оттащить, и это было последней каплей. Он вырвался, прикладом врезал бойцу впереди и вышел к бастующим. Его карьере пиздец. Да и чёрт с ней! Он снял шлем. Диод Коннора замигал красным.

— Хэнк?!

— Боец двадцать девять! — заорал капитан Ллойд. — Это бунт!

— Он самый, — Хэнк заслонил андроидов спиной, повернулся и швырнул винтовку в примятый снег.

Чёрная стена спецназа выглядела страшнее, чем казалось изнутри. Он даже не знал, кто из них Гэвин. Дула на уровне груди. Хэнк помнил, как падали андроиды в ноябрьских разгонах.

Отведённую назад руку тронули пальцы Коннора. Крохотная искра поддержки.

— Боец, немедленно вернитесь в строй!

— Я, мать вашу, лейтенант полиции, а не мясник. Будете стрелять — начинайте с меня.

— Лучше с меня, — сказал Коннор из-за спины.

Он встал чуть в стороне, частью подковы. Плечом к плечу, никаких брешей. Защита была только у самого Хэнка.

Из окон высовывались люди, кто-то снимал на видео, за спецназом уже гудели два дрона и маячили журналисты. Шустрые какие.

— Немедленно разойдитесь! — рявкнул Ллойд. — Это приказ!

— Прикажи этим ленивым жопам в мэрии проголосовать! У них нет личных денег, нет банковских аккаунтов, это пиздец!

— Мы заявляли требования мирно, нас игнорировали шестнадцать раз! — поддержал Коннор.

— Мы устали ждать! Равные права должны быть не на словах! — крикнула девчонка.

— Последнее предупреждение, и перебежчик вам не поможет!

Дула синхронно вздрогнули: бойцы второй линии получили приказ.

— Огонь!

Ни одного выстрела. Один из первой цепочки поднялся вместе с щитом и пошёл вперёд.

— Это предательство!

— Типа того.

Под шлемом оказалась Тина Чэнь. Она нервно ухмылялась. Хэнк посторонился, пропуская её в цепочку. Вышел другой боец — этот винтовку не отбросил. Гэвин, засранец. Пришлось отнять. Вышли ещё двое. Щитов стало достаточно, чтобы организовать хлипкий барьер.

Остальные опустили оружие. Журналисты щёлкали камерами, дроны непрерывно снимали и никто не готов был выстрелить первым.

— Цельтесь в головы! — крикнул Гэвин и показал фак. — Это вам не по жестянкам палить!

Коннор дал краткую сводку:

— Это происходит на всех точках. Тридцать восемь процентов личного состава перешли на нашу сторону. В двух точках стреляют. Есть раненые.

Но капитан Ллойд был, кажется, умнее. Хэнк вспомнил его — тот разгонял ещё первый большой марш. Кадры, как андроид кидается защищать командира, а его забивают дубинками, обошли все каналы. И как падали демонстранты после каждого крика «огонь». Безоружные, беззащитные...

Хэнк стиснул кулаки и сделал шаг вперёд, стараясь заслонить всех, кто был за ним. Ллойд поймал его взгляд.

— Вы все будете уволены, вы же понимаете?

— Мы не подписывались быть убийцами. Это официальное заявление Центрального отделения полиции, отдела убийств. Уверен, что капитан Фаулер поддержит мою позицию, капитан Ллойд. А кто поддержит вашу?

— Весь народ, лейтенант Андерсон. Мы должны защищать наш народ.

— Я защищаю. Вон, часть народа, — Хэнк кивнул через плечо. — И неважно, какого цвета кровь.

Капитан сжал губы в ниточку, осмотрел поредевший отряд — и дал команду отступить. Ни одного выстрела не прозвучало. Оставшиеся бойцы забрали оружие, брошенное на землю и остались в отдалении.

— Я не думал, что вас призовут, — прошептал Коннор. — Думали, что поднимут армию.

Хэнк переступил устойчивее, сверля взглядом безликие шлемы. Он не собирался давать слабину.

Результаты голосования пришли через пятнадцать минут. Большинством голосов законопроект приняли, несмотря на эту выходку, несмотря на одного-единственного андроида-депутата по имени Джош, бывшего учителя. Андроиды быстро и ловко открепили ограничительную ленту, снова открывая дорогу.

— Фаулер нам башку открутит, — буркнул Гэвин, ёжась.

— Откроем детективное агентство, — весело предложила Тина. — Разбогатеем. Если не перестреляем друг друга.

— Капитан Фаулер подтвердил правомочность твоего заявления, Хэнк, — сказал Коннор. — Я только что получил его распоряжение и просьбу передать тебе, чтобы проверил почту. Уверен, там будут отборные ругательства.

Хэнк фыркнул и открыл терминал.

«Получишь взыскание как зачинщик. Ещё одна такая выходка — вылетишь. Я не шучу».

Хэнк фыркнул. У него всё ещё подрагивали пальцы. Всё не зря. Никто не погиб.

Можно снова было притянуть к себе Коннора, обнять изо всех сил, больше ни от кого не скрываясь.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на хэннор-ивент 2020. Можно будет выловить в бумаге!  
> Больше по тегам(вк, твиттер): #DBH_EVENT2020 #HANNOR_EVENT2020


End file.
